Sirius VS Bella : les origines
by Bergamote
Summary: Les origines de la haine entre les deux cousins Black. Attention : toute première fic. Bref, tentez le coup, ce n'est pas long.
1. Chapter 1

_Hmm.. Pour commencer, bonsoir [oui-oui-oui, je vais vous laisser, promis Je tiens à m'excuser, car ce sera vraiment court.. (J'avoue avoir eu un choc en voyant la tête de cette mini-fic une fois publiée . Enfin bref..)_

Alors, comment dit-on déjà ?

Auteur : Bergamote [Mouais, bon..

Disclaimer : une certaine J.K.R. qui est déjà pleine de thune . Elle pourrait être gentille.. En plus, elle ne gagnera pas la moindre noise avec cette chose..

Résumé : Nous allons donc découvrir pourquoi Sirius Black déteste sa méchante cousine Bellatrix que j'aime profondément.. [une fic bien naze, qui ne colle absolument pas au reste, mais bon..

_Voilà, bonne lecture en coup de vent _

oOo oOo oOo

« Je vais t'attraper ! » « Même pas en rêve ! » Je m'élance, tend le bras. Elle va s'enfuir. C'est impossible, ce n'est qu'une fille. Elle ne peut pas m'échapper, pas à moi, Sirius Black. Non pas que mon nom ait une quelconque valeur à mes yeux, mais tout de même, ce n'est qu'une fille.

Ceci dit, j'abandonne mes pensées ici et j'accélère ma course. Je la rattrape sans m'en étonner, je suis plus fort. Ma main s'approche d'elle, se referme sur sa longue chevelure. Un cri. Juste un cri qui me glace le sang. « Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ça fait mal espèce de crétin ! » « Mais Bella, j'ai pas fait exprès, et puis, t'avais qu'à t'arrêter. »

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, je ne vais pas m'excuser non plus. Je secoue la tête, je ne devrais pas rester dans mes pensées en public comme ça. Puis je la vois. Ma cousine. D'accord, elle est plus vieille que moi, n'empêche, c'est une gamine. Sauf qu'une gamine, ça te regarde pas comme ça. Une gamine, tu lui tires les cheveux, elle chiale. Elle, elle semble prête à me sauter à la gorge, ou moins bestial, m'empoisonner. « Tu vas le regretter Sirius. » Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? « T'as qu'à pas avoir tes cheveux dans le vent comme ça, c'est normal que tu aies des problèmes après. »

Menaces mises de côté, on reprend la partie. Cette fois c'est elle qui me poursuit. Narcissa court à côté, mais plus doucement. Contrairement à sa grande sœur, elle se tient correctement. Ce qui fait qu'elle court moins vite, il ne faudrait pas que sa sublime chevelure blonde soit décoiffée. Elle a un côté Vélane celle-là.. Mais Bella se moque de cette proie facile, elle me veut moi. Je comprends, c'est plus intéressant, c'est moi quand même. J'accélère, elle est rapide cette peste.

Un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule, elle me talonne de près.. J'suis fatigué moi à force. Qu'on en finisse. Sauf que je refuse de perdre ou de déclarer forfait. Surtout si c'est face à elle. Elle est comme moi à pas mal de niveaux : plutôt imbue d'elle-même. Je regarde à nouveau vers elle. J'aime pas son sourire. Normal, quand elle se marre, c'est qu'il y a de la casse. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire enc… BAM !

Awh.. Ça brûle. Ça cogne. Plus maintenant, donc c'est plutôt ça a cogné. Je suis sous le choc encore. Ma tête tourne, c'est plutôt marrant comme sensation. Un rire cristallin. A gauche. Celle-là c'est Narcissa. Puis elle arrête. Pas de démonstration de joie, ni de quoi que ce soit. De toutes façons, avec le rire de Bellatrix qui monte en puissance, le sien aurait disparu.

Ce dernier est plus spécial, plus reconnaissable. C'est plus un ricanement qu'un rire joyeux de petite fille. C'est Bella quoi... Je la regarde fixement. Elle s'arrête. « Tu devrais peut-être ramasser tes cheveux Sirius nan ? Histoire de voir où tu vas.. » Les oncles et tantes ont accouru avec le bruit. Ils rigolent. Lorsque je suis la victime, on a le droit de rire.

Puis elle s'en va, victorieuse. Tant mieux, je reste seul, le dos appuyé à l'arbre que je viens de percuter. J'essuie le sang qui coule de mon front avec ma manche. Je saigne par sa faute. Cette fois ci c'est la guerre : humilié devant toute la famille. Elle est allée trop loin. J'adresse un regard noir à ma cousine qui me regarde, étonnée, puis qui s'en va. Je la déteste.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm-hmm-hmm.. Je précise tout de suite, c'est « chapitre 2 », mais c'est pas réellement un chapitre.. (Ouwhlà, compliqué ça..)

C'était en réalité juste pour remercier les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des p'tites reviews.. (sérieusement, le matin, tu découvres, ça fait plaisir )

(Donc, merci à R0z', Slytherin's Proud, Quaithe et Philomoon ) (et sûrement d'autres aussi, mais bon...)

Je ne sais trop que dire, j'ai écrit ça comme ça venait, j'essayerai de faire plus long la prochaine fois. (Promis )

Voilà, merci encore.

(dernier rappel : cette fic-naine est terminée )


End file.
